fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Supports (Awakening)
With Male Robin C Support *'Anna:' Tee hee hee! *'Robin:' Ha! Someone's cheerful today. *'Anna:' EEEEEEEEK! Oh! Sorry! I didn't notice you there, Robin. *'Robin:' No, I'M sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just wondering what you were laughing about? *'Anna:' Well, I just sold some inventory at three times the price I paid for it! *'Robin:' That's great! ...So long as I wasn't one of the suckers who fell for it? *'Anna:' Hey, if you don't know the game, you shouldn't make the deal! But don't worry. It wasn't you. ...Ah, there's nothing like the feeling of when the coins hit your hand. *'Robin:' If you say so. *'Anna:' Oh, I do! I tell ya, the path to happiness is paved with gold! *'Robin:' ...But there are some things money can't buy. Important things. *'Anna:' Pffft. That's a load of bull plop! And even if it was true, money makes you care less about not having those things. *'Robin:' I don't know... *'Anna:' I love money! Money, money, money! Clink clink clink go the coins! *'Robin:' ...... B Support *'Robin:' Hello, Anna. *'Anna:' Oh! Hello, Robin! *'Robin:' I've been thinking about our last talk... I must say, I'm a bit concerned. You do know there are things money can't buy, right? *'Anna:' Well, everyone says that, but it's not really true. Money can buy loyalty. It can buy safety. ...Power. ...Strength. Even love is for sale, if the price is right. *'Robin:' You can't possibly believe that! *'Anna:' Believe it? Heck, I've SEEN it! I can't tell you how many men I've had to turn away. Besides, even the noblest soul considers finances when looking for a partner. No one wants to marry a broke joker, no matter how sweet he might be. *'Robin:' I don't... Hmm... *'Anna:' Or say there was a girl you were completely in love with. What would you do? Take her to nice restaurants... Buy her expensive gifts... That's money at work right there... And there's nothing wrong with it! *'Robin:' I suppose your argument has some merit, though it still seems extreme. And even if true, isn't it kind of... I don't know. Sad? *'Anna:' Look, I'd love to live in a rainbow-sprinkle world where money didn't matter, too. But it's important to be realistic about things, even when reality isn't pretty. *'Robin:' I guess that's fair... A Support *'Anna:' Rragh! What gives today?! *'Robin:' Something wrong, Anna? *'Anna:' Yes, something's wrong! I didn't make a single sale all day! And my merch is top notch, too. The world's gone topsy-turvy! *'Robin:' Sorry to hear it. *'Anna:' Times like this, a girl needs a shoulder to cry on. *'Robin:' Perhaps you could rent one? *'Anna:' Oh, ha ha. Very funny... Look, I may be pragmatic, but I'm still human. I need companionship, too. *'Robin:' ...Really? *'Anna:' YES! Do you really have to ask? Sheesh, why can't you just listen like you always do? *'Robin:' Maybe I'm holding out for more money. *'Anna:' Now just a... Come on! Stop it already! *'Robin:' Hah! Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But after all you said before, I had to razz you a little. I'm happy to listen, free of charge. *'Anna:' Good! Now wipe that smirk off your face. And get comfortable. This may take a while. *'Robin:' Sure, I'll just start a tab... *'Anna:' *Sigh* ...You just don't give up, do you? S Support *'Robin:' Hello, Anna. I brought you something. *'Anna:' Ooh! A present? For me?! *'Robin:' It's not much, but... *'Anna:' Aw, it's a necklace! That is SO SWEET! But um... Why? *'Robin:' Well, it's your birthday, isn't it? *'Anna:' Is it? ...Wait, it is! I completely forgot! I'm surprised you even knew! *'Robin:' I wouldn't let a good friend's birthday slip past unnoticed. *'Anna:' I'm a...good friend? *'Robin:' Of course you are. *'Anna:' Um... Gosh, you really ARE sweet. *'Robin:' Thanks. *'Anna:' ...... *'Robin:' Something wrong? *'Anna:' No, I'm just...realizing something. People say "it's the thought that counts"...and it's actually true. *'Robin:' You realized that because of my gift? *'Anna:' I did. And you know what, Robin? You're right. Some things money can't buy. ...... I love you! *'Robin:' Wh-what?! What's this, all of a sudden? *'Anna:' What can I say? I'm a whimsical girl. So you wanna get married now or what?! *'Robin:' Okay, that's REALLY sudden! *'Anna:' I TOLD you I was whimsical! Better decide quick, before my whimsy takes me in a new direction. *'Robin:' Looks like I'm feeling whimsical myself. Let's do it! Let's get married! Just don't ask me to help out with the business. I'm terrible with money. *'Anna:' It's a deal! Now let's go find a ring and talk the owner down to half price... *'Anna: Keep this up and someday I may love you more than money! Haha...no, seriously.' With Female Robin C Support *'Anna:' Oh, Robin! Just the lady I wanted to see! *'Robin:' Oh, hello, Anna. What can I do for you? *'Anna:' I have a proposition for you... *'Robin:' A proposition? *'Anna:' Yes! Just this morning, I got my hands on a stock of special skin cream. You just smooth it on, and the wear and tear of battle and travel disappear! Old, dry skin replaced by silky smoothness. It's the hard-travelin' girl's best friend! And today only, I can offer it to you at an insanely low price. *'Robin:' Er, I see. That's very kind, I suppose. But, to be honest, I don't use creams and lotions much. They're not really my thing. *'Anna:' But a girl's skin is her most important ally! Why, neglecting it is like abandoning a comrade on the battlefield! You're so pretty already—just think what a beauty you'll be with healthy, glowing skin! *'Robin:' Er, well if you put it like that... I suppose I could try a little. *'Anna:' That's the spirit! ...Aaand here you go. One tub of Anna's Wonder Cream. *'Robin:' Heh, now you've gotten me all excited. I'll have to try it right now. *'Anna:' Great. You do that. ...Bye! *''(Robin leaves)'' *'Anna:' ...Wait a second? What's this? Oh, cripes! I gave her the wrong one! The stuff I gave her is the experimental formula that's still being tested on cows! ...Well, I gueeess it'll be all right? I mean, flame-tree resin is probably safe and effective on skin. ...Right? And since the sale's been made, I couldn't give her money back. ...Right? No, of course not. All sales are final! B Support *'Robin:' Anna! *'Anna:' Oh, Robin! Did you need me for...something or other? *'Robin:' It's about that skin cream you sold me. *'Anna:' (...Oh no. She knows! She's going to want her money back, and I already spent—) *'Robin:' Anna, what are you mumbling about? Are you listening to me? *'Anna:' What? Oh, er, yes! Yes, I'm listening! ...So, how is the cream? I only ask because sometimes it, er, doesn't affect everyone...exactly the same. *'Robin:' Well, let me tell you, it works like a charm on me! My skin's been rosy pink and smooth as silk since I started using it. *'Anna:' ...For serious? *'Robin:' Oh yes. Can't you tell? Look at my face! I'm beaming! Thanks to you, I wake up every morning confident and ready for any challenge. *'Anna:' Oh, I'm so reliev... Er, I mean pleased! I knew it would work! Ha ha... *'Robin:' Do let me know if you get any more in. I'm ready to buy a lifetime's supply! *'Anna:' Er, of course... *'Robin:' Great! See you soon! *''(Robin leaves)'' *'Anna:' ...Well, that was unexpected. If it's that amazing, I'm going to have to try some myself! A Support *'Anna:' Er, Robin? You remember that skin cream I sold you recently? I, er, don't suppose you'd let me try some of it? *'Robin:' Don't tell me you've never used it yourself? *'Anna:' Well, the thing is, I had such a limited supply, and it was so popular... It, uh...sold out before I had a chance! *'Robin:' Why, Anna, I had no idea it was such a rare and valuable commodity. *'Anna:' Oh, er, it's fine. That's what business is all about, right? B-but after you told me how well it worked, I was thinking I ought to try it myself. *'Robin:' Well, there's no time like the present. I have the tub right here in my bag... Now just hold still while I smear it all over your face. *'Anna:' ...Gracious. It's very sticky, isn't it? It's almost like glue. *'Robin:' It always feels like that at first. But soon you'll find your skin tingling with health. *'Anna:' So, like, how long are we talking here? Not too long, I hope. *''(time elapses)'' *'Robin:' ...Anna? What's the matter? *'Anna:' I'm...not sure. Something feels strange. My skin is... It's... Oh gods, it's itchy! So itchy! ...And getting MUCH itchier! *'Robin:' ...Oh? *'Anna:' Arrgh! I can't stand it! It's like a hundred mosquito bites covered in tar! Wh-what's happening to me? How can I make it stop?! *'Robin:' Good heavens, Anna! Your face is swelling up like a balloon! Hold on! I'll fetch some water! *''(Robin leaves)'' *'Anna:' Does she know I sold her the wrong cream? Is this some kind of sick revenge plot? N-no, that wouldn't be her style. ...Or would it? Maybe our skin just reacts differently to the cream? *scratch, scratch* Argh! Such an apt punishment for my crime... It must be the work of the gods! But I'm not going to let this little setback bring me down... *scratch* When life gives you lemons, you sell lemonade! *scratch* Then you sell the lemon rinds, and plant the seeds, and sell the lemon trees later on! *Scratch, scratch, scratch* Oh, gods! If only I had just sold her some lemonade! *scratch* With Tiki C Support *'Anna:' Hmmmmmmm... I see... *'Tiki:' Hmm? *'Anna:' Interesting... Veeery interesting... *'Tiki:' Is there aught I might aid you with, my lady? You've been circling 'round my person for some time now. *'Anna:' Apologies, O exalted one! I'm just basking in the glow of the divine dragon's oracle. *'Tiki:' I am unused to such...rapt attention. You stare at me as one might an exotic creature in a menagerie. *'Anna:' I would call anyone who's been alive for millennia exotic! Wouldn't you? *'Tiki:' My life span should not preclude you from treating me as an ally or friend. For I came here in that capacity, and not as that of oracle. *'Anna:' Then can I get your autograph as a token of our new friendship? *'Tiki:' My...autograph? *'Anna:' Yeah, it's easy! All you have to do is write down your own name. *'Tiki:' I suppose I might grant such a request. *'Anna:' Really? Yay! Here, this should be enough to get you started. Heave...HO! *'Tiki:' By the gods! I've never seen such a mountain of paper! You didn't mention needing more than a single...autograph. *'Anna:' Yeah, but I never said I didn't, either! Come on, be a sport! Pleeease? *'Tiki:' Well, I suppose I did give my word. *'Anna:' Woo! You're the best, Tiki! I have nothing but the deepest admiration for you! Pleasure doing business with ya! ...Heh heh heh. *'Tiki:' ...Business? Strange. The word stirs memories of a merchant I knew long ago. And yet, with uncountable years behind me, memory is oft a kind of fog through which— *'Anna:' Hey, come on, now! Less talking, more signing! Chop-chop! *'Tiki:' ...... B Support *'Anna:' Wheee-ha! Business is booming! Thank goodness for pious patrons! The question now is how to keep this growth up... Methinks it's time to stoke the flames of profit fever! Wheee hee hee hee! *'Tiki:' I o'erheard you speaking of the prophets just now. Is this the explanation for your most blissful demeanor? *'Anna:' T-Tiki?! Uh...no! I didn't say "prophets." I said...um..."profits"! And I'm just happy because the last few battles have gone so well! Tee hee! Hee hee! Haaaa... *'Tiki:' Your mirth is well founded, and yet we can ill afford complacency. This war is still far from ended. And we mustn't forget that our victories come at the cost of others' lives. Though our causes differ, they still have families, hopes, dreams, and fears. *'Anna:' ...Except for the Risen. Those guys are just creepy. Oh, wait! I've got a great idea! *'Tiki:' Speak it, then. *'Anna:' You should give a speech praising the virtues of peace and brotherhood! What good is a Voice if she's muted, eh? Let's put those vocal chords to use! *'Tiki:' I'm not so arrogant as to think it's my station to lecture others. I'm merely a woman who has lived longer than most. *'Anna:' Yeah, but being all super old gives you wisdom and stuff! You can do a good thing here! The audience would be moved by your words. You could remind them why they fight—to achieve lasting peace for friend AND foe. *'Tiki:' Perhaps there is wisdom in what you say... *'Anna:' Do it for their sake! Even just once! *'Tiki:' Your passion has convinced me. I shall attempt to gather my thoughts into words. *'Anna:' Perfect! I knew I could count on you! We'll call it "Talkin' with Tiki"! Attendance could be in the thousands, so we'll need a big venue... And space for a commemorative gift shop at every exit! Tee hee hee! *'Tiki:' Anna, I do not wish for this to become an event of such magnitude. I don't even know what I plan to say yet. *'Anna:' Oh, don't worry. I'll have my people whip up a script for you. Ooh! And we can have a VIP meet and greet after the speech! It'll be huge! Teeee hee hee hee hee! *'Tiki:' Gods give me strength... A Support *'Anna:' Wow, nobody draws a crowd like Tiki. Talk about star power! I've known kings that would kill for that kind of adoring public! The speech was a sellout AND I unloaded my enitre stock of Tiki memorabilia. Somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming! *'Tiki:' I volunteer for that duty. *'Anna:' Tiki?! Ha ha... You're as quiet and sneaky as ever! Hee hee! ...Hee? Wh-what's up with the scary face? *'Tiki:' Is there aught you would like to tell me, Anna? *'Anna:' You mean other than...um...how AWESOME you are?! *'Tiki:' I hear you charged admission to my speech on the unending power of good. Additionally, it seems you are hawking my signature like a common market trinket. *'Anna:' W-well, common market trinkets usually don't sell for 50 gold a pop! ...R-right? Look, come on! There was DEMAND, Tiki! The people just want to be a part of you! You get to spread your message, they get hope for the future, and I get a little coin! ...Er, or a lot of coin. *'Tiki:' If your actions were so altruistic, there was no need to hide them from me. Yet even now, I see the shame of your deeds writ upon your face. *'Anna:' But wait! Wait! I didn't do it for my own personal gain, I swear! *'Tiki:' Such deceit only compounds your folly. *'Anna:' T-Tiki? Wh-why are you pulling out a dragonstone?! *'Tiki:' To teach you that deceiving an oracle bears a hefty price. Now still your lying tongue and prepare to be eaten. *'Anna:' Aaaah, WAIT! You've got me all wrong! I, uh... I'm donating the proceeds! Yeah, that's it! To charities! Shanty Pete's Orphanage gets some, and so does, um...the Widows of Gangrel! Oh, and I'm giving a big hunk to the People for the Ethical Treatment of Wyverns! *'Tiki:' ...You were planning to give your profits away? *'Anna:' Of course! What sort of greedy monster do you take me for? That's rhetorical, by the way, so don't actually answer. *'Tiki:' I have doubts as to this tale. Were you truly planning nothing more? *'Anna:' Wh-what, you mean like an unauthorized Tiki tell-all biography? Or, uh, selling locks of your hair and small bits of your clothing? Ha ha! O-of course not! Why, I'd never even consider such...things. *'Tiki:' ...... Very well. I shall forgive you this once. But any events in the future will be open to all regardless of status or wealth. And you will give me every coin you have so far earned in my name. I shall see if I can't return them to their former owners personally. *'Anna:' Oh, come on! You're killing me here! *'Tiki:' You are free, of course, to decline. In which case you may pursue a new career opportunity in food services. *'Anna:' Here! Take it! Take the money! *'Tiki:' I am so glad you understand. *'Anna:' I understand you're a job-killing socialist... *'Tiki:' What was that? *'Anna:' N-nothing! Pleasure doing business! *'Tiki:' You know, Anna, a saleswoman like you could achieve true greatness. You should consider that the next time avarice tempts you. *'Anna:' Oh, I will, Tiki. You can count on it! Wheeew! That was close! ...Now then. Time to earn back some of that sweet, sweet gold! With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my mother... All my memories of Father are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician he was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my mother. It's one big blank. *'Anna:' What are you up to, Morgan? *'Morgan:' Mother! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate?! This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Father put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Anna:' Mm, I do like bonds. And stocks! *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was wondering how I could have possibly forgotten you, Mother. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Anna:' I'd be happy to try. After all— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Anna:' Well, she's certainly got energy to spare... B Support *'Morgan:' Mother? Do you have a moment? *'Anna:' Yes, of course, dear. The shop's closed today. *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Mom Back! Step one—figure out how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Mother? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Anna:' Let's just...hold off on the head smashing for now, shall we? Now let's see here... Hmm, I don't seem to have anything in stock that cures amnesia... Perhaps you could try just staring at me for a bit? You know, right into my eyes. *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how that's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Mother looked like?" *'Anna:' Er, right. Perhaps that's enough of the memory project for one day? *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Mother! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Anna:' Come now, Morgan. No tears. *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Father. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Anna:' Morgan... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Anna:' What's wrong?! *'Morgan:' I...I remember something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh thank you, Mother. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Anna:' Take all the time you need, dear. I'm not going anywhere! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports